UpSideDown
by CandyKitty
Summary: Kann Temperance Brennan die Mauern, die sie all die Jahre lang, wie eine Festung, um sich herum aufgebaut hat, allein einreißen, oder braucht sie die Hilfe einer 15jährigen, die ihr näher steht, als Tempe selbst es sich eingestehen möchte? Vielleicht BB
1. Prolog

**Summary**: Ich hasse sie und bin einfach nur grottenschlecht darin, sie zu schreiben aber ein Versuch kann ja nicht wirklich schaden:

**Kann Temperance Brennan die Mauern, die sie all die Jahre lang, wie eine Festung, um sich herum aufgebaut hat, allein einreißen, oder braucht sie die Hilfe einer 15-jährigen, die ihr näher steht, als Tempe selbst es sich eingestehen möchte?**

**Das werde ich wahrscheinlich später noch einmal ändern, wenn ich selbst in etwa weiß, wo mich meine story hinführt.**

**Irgendwelche Ideen?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mir gehört leider gar nix davon abgesehen mal von meinem eigenen Charakter Regan und Geld bekomme ich wie immer auch nicht (schade, schade); aber vielleicht ein paar Reviews??? (Hundeblick mach)**

**Der Song gehört mir auch nicht und einzig und allein Coldplay verdienen ihren Lebensunterhalt damit.**

**Das ist meine erste Fic, also bin ich wirklich auf euch angewiesen…**

**Was ich sonst noch loswerden möchte, bevor es endlich losgeht:**

**Ich bin momentan etwas chatgeschädigt, also achtet besser nicht zu sehr auf meine Rechtschreibung.**

**Ich denke wirklich nur an euch! Rettet eure Augen und ignoriert es oder gebt mir eine kleine Rückmeldung …**

**So, genug geredet.

* * *

**

**Prolog:**

In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, seufzte kläglich.

Stille. Totenstille breitete sich in ihrer Wohnung aus, doch in ihrem Kopf hämmerten immer wieder dieselben Worte; brannten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis ein.

Eigentlich war es nur ein einziges Wort, das wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf herumspukte, gerade so, als ob es von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, als ob es ihr jeglichen klaren Gedanken verwehrte.

Schwester. Schwester. Schwester. Immer und immer wieder.

Alles war ganz normal gewesen: Sie war morgens aufgestanden und hatte geglaubt allein auf der Welt zu sein, keine Familie zu haben.

Sie war, wie immer, viel zu früh zur Arbeit gegangen, fest in dem Glauben keine Familie zu haben.

Ihr Partner war mit einem neuen Fall ins Labor gekommen und noch immer war sie allein auf dieser Welt oder zumindest in dem Glauben es zu sein.

Sie war spät abends erst nach Hause gekommen, ohne eine Familie zu haben, doch jetzt nur eine Halbe stunde später war alles anders.

Ihre ganze Welt stand Kopf und machte nicht die geringste Anstalt wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stehen zu wollen.

Schwester. Schwester. Schwester.

Anfangs war sie an einem ganz normalen Tag nach Hause gekommen, hatte wie an jedem anderen normalen Tag ihren Anrufbeantworter abgehört.

Sie schwor sich innig niemals wieder die Worte zu vergessen, die aus dem Lautsprecher der kleinen silbernen Maschine, an ihr Ohr drangen.

Die Worte, die ihre Schwester in ihr Leben brachten:

„… _General Hospital. Wir versuchen schon seit Stunden vergeblich sie zu erreichen._

_Ich muss Sie bitten baldmöglichst mit uns in Kontakt zu treten…"_

Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um nichts weiter als eine Verwechslung handelte, doch eine innere Stimme und ihr Gewissen sagten ihr den Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus ernst zu nehmen.

Sie war wenigstens dazu verpflichtet den Irrtum aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Genervt, zu dieser Uhrzeit womöglich noch stundenlang telefonieren zu müssen, wählte sie die Nummer, die die Krankenschwester hinterlassen hatte.

„Entschuldigen sie die späte Störung, aber mir wurde die Nachricht hinterlassen mich schnellstens mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten."

„Ihr Name, Miss?", fragte sie müde klingende Stimme aus dem Telefon.

Sie sagte es ihr.

„Warten sie bitte einen Moment."

Stille. Dann, nach kurzer Zeit, meldete sich die müde Nachtschwester zurück:

„Ihre Schwester, Regan Graham, ist heute, gegen Mittag eingelie…"

„Entschuldigen Sie", wurde die Schwester abrupt unterbrochen „aber es kann sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln, ich habe keine Schwester."

„Bedaure Miss, ein Irrtum ist völlig ausgeschlossen."

„Natürlich. Ich komme sofort."  
Aufgelegt.

Ein teil von Brennan glaubte noch immer an eine Verwechslung seitens des Krankenhauses oder wollte es zumindest glauben, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war.

Ihre rechte Hand hielt den Telefonhörer noch immer fest umklammert.

Warum begann ihr Herz so plötzlich zu rasen?

Warum berührte sie, die Frau, die für ihre kühle at bekannt war, dieser so sehr?

Es war nicht einmal zweifellos sicher, dass sie, obwohl sie glaubte sich damit abgefunden zu haben keine Familie zu haben, im Unrecht war und schlussendlich doch nicht mutterselenallein auf dieser großen weiten Welt dastand.

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass ihr fast das Telefon aus der Hand rutschte.

In Ihrem Kopf wiederholten sich die Worte, der müden Nachtschwester am Telfon:

Schwester. Schwester. Schwester.

Es war, auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugeben mochte zu viel gewesen.

Nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Eltern, nachdem sie endlich wusste, was damals geschehen war, nachdem sie glaubte all das verarbeitet zu haben, akzeptiert zu haben, ohne Familie Leben zu müssen, sollte doch alles anders sein?

Tränen, liefen ihre, durch den Schock leichenblass gewordenen, Wangen hinunter.

Warum weinte sie?

Trauer, wegen ihrer Eltern? Freude eine Schwester zu haben? Angst Regan könne sie hassen?

Zweifel, alles könne sich genauso plötzlich wie es ihr zugeflogen war, auf die dünnen Beinchen stellen und durch ein Fenster wieder verschwinden, weil sie doch von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte?

Sie fühlte sich so verwundbar. Und auch wenn sie dieses Gefühl hasste, war es ihr egal.

All diese Gefühle, der Angst, Sorge, Freude, Trauer, all die aufgestaute Wut auf ihre Eltern, auf ihren Bruder, kamen mit solch einer Wucht zurück in ihr Leben, das selbst sie, die Unabhängigkeit und Verschlossenheit in Person, dem nicht standhalten konnte.

Sie musste ins Krankenhaus. Nur wie? Ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Knie waren weicher als Wackelpudding und ihre Sicht war, durch das Meer von Tränen, das sich zuerst über ihr Gesicht und schließlich über ihr Oberteil ergoss, mehr als nur eingeschränkt, was Autofahren, ohne bereits nach der ersten Kreuzung neben ihrer Vielleichtschwester, im Krankenhaus zu liegen fast gänzlich unmöglich machte.

Sie wählte mit zitternden Händen eine ihr gut bekannte Nummer.

Die Nummer ihres Partners, eines sehr guten Freundes, der vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr geworden war.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte und er ihr mit besorgter Stimme versicht hatte schon so gut wie da zu sein, setzte sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Ruhe schien ihr momentan, im Gegensatz zu normalen Tagen nicht sonderlich gut zu bekommen.

Jede Sekunde wuchs zur Minute, jede Minute schließlich zur Stunde.

Ihr war, als rücke der Zeiger ihrer Armbanduhr absichtlich langsamer voran, nur um sie zu quälen, nur um ihr mehr Zeit für neue Sorgen zu geben, für neue, selbst zerfleischende Gedanken.

Warum hatte sie sich nicht nach Regans Zustand erkundigt?

Warum wurde sie, die nicht einmal von Regans Existenz gewusste hatte, von ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt informiert? Gab es keine weiteren Verwandten?

Keine Eltern?

Natürlich, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und diesen Gedanken völlig außer Acht lassen?

In wiefern waren sie, wenn überhaupt miteinander verwandt?

Sicher, sie waren Schwestern.

Vielleicht waren sie es, korrigierte sie ihr Verstand, doch ihre Intuition sprach eine völlig andere Sprache.

Hatten sie die gleichen Eltern oder waren sie bloß Halbschwestern, was aus ihrer Sicht rein gar nichts änderte?

Hatten sie die gleiche Mutter? Den gleichen Vater?

Oder lief alles doch nur auf einen, inzwischen von ihr mit Angst bedachten Irrtum hinaus?

Das war mehr als sie verkraften konnte.

Zu viele Gedanken in einem viel zu kleinen Kopf, was sie glauben ließ ihr er platze bei auch nur einem weiteren solchen Gedanken, der augenblicklich 100 weitere Fragen mit sich brächte.

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die Stille, die Gedanken, also entschied sie draußen, vor der Haustür, zu warten. Frische Luft täte ihr sicherlich gut und hälfe ihr wenigstens ein Paar wenige, als relativ unwichtig abgestempelte Gedanken aus ihrem viel zu vollen Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und ihrem Schlüssel, zog die Tür hinter sich ins schloss und hastete, so schnell es ihre wacklig zitternden Beine erlaubten, den Hausflur Richtung Vordertür entlang.

_**How You See The World**_

_Are you missing something?  
Looking for something?  
Tired of everything  
Searching and struggling  
Are you worried about it?  
Do you wanna talk about it?  
Oh You're gonna get it right some time _

Theres so much to be scared of  
And not much to make sense of  
Are you running in a circle?  
You can't be too careful  
And you can't relate it  
'Cos it's complicated  
Oh You're gonna get it right some time  
You're gonna get it right some time

It's how you see the world  
How many times can you see?  
You can't believe what you learn

It's how you see the world  
Don't you worry yourself  
Your not gonna get hurt

Oooohhhhh...

Is there something missing?  
There's nobody listening  
Are you scared of what you don't know?  
Dont wanna end up on your own?  
You need conversation  
And information

Ohhhhhhhhh...

Gonna get it right sometimes  
You just wanna get it right sometimes

It's how you see the world  
How many times have you heard?  
You can't believe a word

It's how you see the world  
Don't you worry yourself  
'Cos nobody can learn

Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Ooooooooh

That's how you see the world  
That's how you see the world

* * *

**Wirklich zufrieden bin ich nicht (kleine Perfektionistin). ****Aber besser kriege ich es einfach nicht hin.****Was denkt ihr?**


	2. Hey, Little Sister

(warum lässt mich dieses Ding hier kein "at" machen? na egal)**Jacquelie: Thx das ist echt voll lieb**

**Nina: Keine Angst, solange ich noch Ideen habe und das her noch jemand ließt höre ich ganz bestimmt nicht auf.**

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins (guckt ganz am Anfang bin nun mal faul)!

* * *

Chapter 1: 

**Hey, Little Sister**

Mit jeder Minute Näherte sich Booths schwarzer Wagen dem Krankenhaus.

Mit jeder einzelnen Minute wurde Temperance nervöser.

Booth wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte jedoch nur raten, was eigentlich passiert war, weil Brennan außer einem genuschelten „Danke", kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Es musste sie, soviel wusste er, sehr viel Überwindung gekostet haben diese Worte auszusprechen, doch er kannte sie und für Booth war es nicht wichtig, warum sie ihn mitten in der Nacht anrief, warum sie nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte.

Ihm reichte es, zumindest für den Moment, zu wissen, dass Bones ihm vertraute.

Ob sie sich nun bedankte oder nicht, war nicht weiter wichtig.

Allein schon überhaupt um Hilfe zu bitten, war so untypisch für Bones.

Temperance selbst, war zwar zum einen froh, das Booth bei ihr war, andererseits jedoch fühlte sie sich schwach.

Fühlte sich, als ob sie einen winzig kleinen Teil ihrer Unabhängigkeit aufgegeben hatte.

Es war vollkommen unlogisch.

Sich sorgen um ein Mädchen zu machen, das sie nicht einmal kannte.

Innerlich zu hoffen, dass es kein Irrtum war, dass Regan wirklich ihre Schwester war.

Das war was sie fühlte: Die verzweifelte Hoffnung wenigstens noch auf irgendeine Art von Familie zu haben.

Doch in Temperance Brennans Welt zählte Gefühl nicht viel, im Gegensatz zu Fakten.

Sie verdrängte es. Verdrängte alles, was ihr zu nahe trat.

Versuchte ihre Gefühle zu analysieren, einen Grund zu finden, warum sie so fühlte, konnte nichts einfach akzeptieren, so wie es war.

Doch dieses Mal schien Tempes normale Taktik des Vermeidens und Davonlaufens nicht so zu funktionieren, wie sie es gern hätte.

Sie versuchte, sich einzureden, dass alles normal sei, das sie nur verwirrt und nervös war, weil es sich um eine extreme Situation unter extremen Bedingungen handelte.

Und sie machte sich Sorgen, weil…ja, weil. Warum eigentlich?

Brennan wusste, obwohl sie sich, wenn auch erfolglos, einredete, dass alles wie sonst auch sei, dass sie machtlos war.

Das sie es nicht kontrollieren konnte und es machte ihr Angst.

Mit jedem weiteren gefahrenen Meter ein kleines Bisschen mehr.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie es kaum wahrnahm, als Booth den Wagen vor dem Haupteingang des Krankenhauses zum Stehen brachte.

Brennan hasste Krankenhäuser, Booth hasste Krankenhäuser, gab es überhaupt irgendeinen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der Krankenhäuser nicht hasste?

Menschen kamen hierher um ihre Angehörigen oder Freunde zu besuchen.

Manche von ihnen standen, als sie kamen, in einem leeren weißen Raum.

Standen da mit der Gewissheit einen Menschen der ihnen die Welt bedeutet hatte nie wieder zu sehen.

In Krankenhäusern starben Menschen. Wieder andere bangten um das Leben ihrer Liebsten.

Doch am Schlimmsten war das Warten, währenddessen man nichts weiter tun konnte, als weiße, sterile Wände anzustarren und sich das Schlimmste auszumalen.

Die Stille raubte Tempe allmählich den letzten Nerv.

Endlose weiße Flure entlang, nichts als Stille und dem monotonen immer gleich klingenden „klack" ihrer Absätze.

Nach dem dritten Flur hatte sie allmählich aufgehört zu zählen, da sie bereits ahnte, dass dies erst der Anfang war.

Booth musste sich bemühen mit ihr Schritt zu halten und fragte sich wie groß ein solcher Betonklotz sein konnte.

Er fühlte sich wie eine Laborratte in einem Labyrinth aus völlig identischen Plastikröhren.

Zudem schien niemand genau zu wissen wo, er glaubte ihr Name war Regan war oder sein sollte.

Die Empfangsdame schickte sie zur Kinderstation, was Booth mehr verwirrte, als er zugeben wollte.

Die Nachtschwester dort, schickte sie zu einer Station, dessen Namen Booth schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Bones hatte ihn bereits abgehängt und schien ihre Wut, ihre Angst, oder was auch immer es war, nun an ihm auszulassen: „Komm schon, Booth", maulte Brennan über ihre Schulter hinweg „Du wolltest mitkommen, also beweg dich gefälligst!"

Dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war und die meisten, wenn nicht alle Patienten bereits schliefen, schien sie dabei nicht zu interessieren.

Temperance ging es einzig und allein darum so schnell wie möglich die richtige Station, das richtige Zimmer und Regan zu finden.

_Zimmer 316, Station HN3. 316, HN3._

Wie eine Endlosschleife geisterten diese Worte durch ihre Gedanken.

Brennan wollte, dass es aufhörte, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Situation zu analysieren, wie sie es immer tat, machte Temperance nahezu verrückt.

316, HN3. Endlich hatten sie die richtige Station gefunden, Booth, der noch immer mühe hatte mit Bones Schritt zu halten, hastete ihr hinterher.

Die Zahlen wurden größer. 305, 306, 307.

Brennans Hände begannen zu zittern.

Obwohl sie nicht verstand, warum sie sich Sorgen um ein, sachlich betrachtet, unbekanntes Mädchen machte, dass nur ganz nebenbei vielleicht ihre Schwester war, war Tempe nervös.

Was würde sie erwarten? Sie wusste es nicht.

Wie würde Regan reagieren? Sie wusste es nicht.

Brennan hasste es. Sie hasste diese Unwissenheit und es beunruhigte sie.

Warum hatte sie mit noch keinem Arzt gesprochen?

Warum ließ sie alles so nah an sich heran kommen?

Fragen über fragen, die sie sich normalerweise durch eine einfache Analyse der Situation selbst beantwortet hätte, aber logische Gedanken waren das Letzte, was momentan in Tempes Kopf herrschten.

„Miss!", rief die Nachtschwester; Brennan überhörte es. „Miss, die Besuchszeit ist lange vorbei." Sie reagierte nicht, sondern lief weiter, sah die Zimmernummern immer größer werden. 310, 311, 312. Plötzlich stellte sich die rundliche Krankenschwester direkt in Brennans Weg, die um ein Haar fast mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre, hätte Booth sie nicht am Arm zurückgehalten.

„Was soll das?", keifte sie wütend, noch während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Bones, beruhig dich, okay? Komm wieder runter."

„Ich weiß nicht was das bedeutet.", antwortete Bones nun leiser aber auch deutlich ruhiger; zum Glück. „Schon gut", sagte Booth, froh nicht mehr in ihrem Mordstempo, durch das ganze Krankenhaus, mehr oder weniger rennen zu müssen „Beruhig dich einfach."

„Das möchte ich ihnen auch raten.", mischte sich nun die korpulente Frau vor ihnen ein.

Sie war sichtlich verärgert und Booth hatte insgeheim Angst ihr ohnehin schon hoch roter Kopf könne zuerst anschwellen um dann mit einem lauten Knall zu platzen.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid, wenn wir sie stören, aber es handelt sich um einen Notfall.", sagte Brennan so schnell, das man Mühe hatte sie zu verstehen.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, aber die Besuchszeit endet um 22:00. Ich muss sie bitten zu gehen."

Booth sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und hasste sich schon im Voraus für das, was er gleich täte:

Mit ernster Miene zog er seine Marke aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

Er würde einen Haufen Ärger bekommen, ganz zu schweigen von dem meterlangen Bericht, den er für diese Aktion würde schreiben müssen. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Bones, seine Bones, weinen zu sehen.

Zu wissen, das etwas nicht stimmte war eine Sache, zu wissen etwas dagegen tun tu können war eine andere. Er musste sich eindeutig abgewöhnen so über seine Partnerin zu denken.

Ihre Beziehung war rein freundschaftlich. Sie waren Freunde und Partner, sie arbeiteten zusammen. Das war alles und damit basta.

„Booth…", flüsterte Bones vorwurfsvoll, schon den riesigen Papierhaufen auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen sehend.

Doch sie wusste, dass er sich nicht von seiner, wenn auch recht dummen, Idee abringen ließe.

Auch wenn Sie ihm am liebsten sofort um den Hals gefallen wäre, beschloss Tempe ruhig zu bleiben und einfach mitzuspielen. Partner und Freunde, nicht mehr.

Was war schon dabei?

„Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Das ist meine Partnerin Dr. Temperance Brennan. Ich muss sie bitten uns durchzulassen."

Den restlichen Weg rannte Temperance, sie musste es wissen, musste sie sehen.

Booth folgte ihr langsam, um ihr wenigstens einen Moment Privatsphäre zu geben.

Bones verschwand in einem Zimmer fast am Ende des langen weißen Korridors und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Alle Zweifel, dass Regan ihre Schwester war, waren augenblicklich weggeblasen.

Dieselben braunen, manchmal rötlich schimmernden, Haare. Dieselben Gesichtszüge, dieselben Ohren, die Nase, einfach alles an ihr.

Vor Tempe, lag eine deutlich jüngere, schlafende und wie Bren vermutete auch etwas kleinere Ausgabe von sich selbst.

Wahrscheinlich verbargen sich hinter Regans geschlossenen Augenlidern genau ihre Augen.

Tempes blaue Augen. Doch sie hoffte innständig nicht diesen traurigen Ausdruck in ihnen zu finden, den sie selbst schon seit dem verschwinden ihrer Eltern mit sich herumtrug.

Aus diesen traurigen blauen Augen, die im Moment jedoch gar nicht so traurig schienen, rannen Tränen über Tränen Tempes Wangen hinunter.

In den letzten drei stunden hatte sie mehr geweint, als in den letzten zehn Jahren zusammen, doch sie lächelte, auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich realisiert hatte, was gerade jetzt in diesem Moment in ihr vorging, geschweige denn versucht hatte ihre jetzigen Gefühle zu analysieren.

Booth stand stocksteif im Türrahmen und bewegte sich nicht.

Er war geschockt, so geschockt, dass er sich selbst daran erinnern musste zu atmen.

Bones ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

Booth wollte gerade an den Türrahmen klopfen, weil er wusste, dass Bones ihm in den Hintern träte, wüsste sie, dass er schon einige Minuten einfach dagestanden hatte.

Doch er hielt inne, als sie vorsichtig und auf eine Weise, wie normalerweise nur Mütter es taten, die Hand des Mädchens ergriff.

Booth hatte gedacht sie zu kennen, zu wissen woran er war, doch dieser Glaube verflüchtigte sich in nur wenigen Sekunden, als sie leise und kaum hörbar flüsterte:

„Hey, kleine Schwester…"

Mehr hatte er nicht verstanden, oder wollte es nicht verstehen.

Sie waren Partner. Partner reden über solche Dinge. Und wenn es Partner nicht taten, so taten es Freunde jedoch ganz gewiss.

Booth wandte sich gekränkt ab. Sicherlich hatte Bones ihre Gründe, aber die interessierten Booth gerade herzlich wenig.

Er glaubte sie zu kennen, glaubte, dass sie ihm vertraute, doch nun fühlte er sich, als stehe er wieder ganz am Anfang: Vor unendlich hohen Mauern mit einem viel zu kleinen Vorschlaghammer um sie einzureißen.

Was Booth nicht wusste, war, dass Brennans einstige Festung, die sie jahrelang zu ihrem Schutz aufgebaut hatte, mühsam Stein auf Stein, allein durch ihn zu einer Mauer wurde.

Das er es war, der die Mauer Stein für Stein einriss. Und das heute Nacht diese mauer fast vollständig in sich zusammengefallen war.

Temperance Brennans Mauern stürzten ein und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

Es war einfach passiert, in dem Moment, als sie Regan zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich verwundbar und hasste es, doch gleichzeitig war ihr, als ob ihr Herz, sie unglaublich Last, die sie mit sich herumschleppte, leichter geworden wäre.

Sie fühlte sich frei, hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Und doch wusste sie, dass ihr leben nie wieder so wäre, wie es einmal war.

Tempe schaute lächelnd auf Regan hinunter und drückte ihre Hand ein kleinen wenig fester.

Sie lächelte und musste zugeben, dass ihr diese Veränderung eigentlich ganz gut gefiel.

* * *

**Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat aber ich hab gerade etwas Stress mit schule und so… plz R&R**


	3. Monday Morning

**Sorry, sorry, sorry an alle die so lang warten mussten. Aber ich war krank und musste trotzdem zur Schule und hab das ganze dann etwas verschleppt. So… aber: Im back in the game!**

**Es ist glaube ich etwas kurz aber ich arbeite dran, dass das Nächste etwas länger wird.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch gar nix! Außer meine eigenen Charas… Der Song ist von Madsen – Ich Rette Die Welt**

**

* * *

**

_ich bin eingeschlafen, aufgewacht  
dann hab ich mir etwas ausgedacht  
nicht einfach, aber nicht unmöglich _

noch mal darüber nachgedacht  
dann hab ich´s allen erzählt und wurde ausgelacht

_doch das stört mich nicht _

ich mach die Augen zu  
und nehme all meinen Mut  
denn ich weiß, heute muss ich etwas Gutes tun  
ich mach die Augen zu  
und nehme all meine Wut

hier kommt ein ganz normaler Held  
ich rette die Welt

Du siehst es mir nicht an, ich habe einen Plan  
es ist nicht leicht, doch ich glaube daran  
kaum machbar, aber nicht unmöglich

egal wie es ausgeht, schlecht oder gut  
am Ende hab ich es versucht  
und das ist, was zählt

ich mach die Augen zu  
und nehme all meinen Mut  
denn ich weiß, heute muss ich etwas Gutes tun  
ich mach die Augen zu  
und nehme all meine Wut

hier kommt ein ganz normaler Held  
ich rette die Welt

ich mach die Augen zu

und nehme all meinen Mut denn ich weiß, heute muss ich etwas Gutes tun  
ich mach die Augen zu  
und nehme all meine Wut

hier kommt ein ganz normaler Held  
ich rette die Welt

**Kapitel 2:Monday Morning**

Tempe schlug langsam die Augen auf. Es war Montag Morgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Jalousien auf ihr Gesicht fielen, kitzelten leicht ihre Wange. Ohne zu wissen, wo sie war, oder warum hob sie langsam dem Kopf. Mit einem Mal riefen sich ihr die Bilder von letzter Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis: ._Anruf. Krankenhaus. Regan. _Bleib ruhig Brennan, ermahnte sie sich immer wieder, bleib einfach ruhig, denke logisch, analysiere die Fakten. Um die Nerven zu verlieren, war später noch genug Zeit. Mit einem Blick auf die Armbanduhr an ihrem linken Handgelenk –„ _Mist. Halb acht. Ich müsste schon seit einer halben Stunde im Institut sein. Und selbst dann wäre ich noch zu spät, weil pünktlich sein untypisch für mich ist und ich normalerweise schon um halb sieben anfange zu arbeiten. Mist. Mist. Mist. Angela wird… oh, nein, hoffentlich ist sie noch nicht da und hat mir schon zig Nachrichten hinterlassen." – _richtete sie sich langsam auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Regan schlief noch tief und fest, also beschloss Tempe als erstes in diesem weißen Irrgarten einen Kaffee aufzutreiben und dann im Jeffersonian anzurufen, um den Rest des Tages frei zu nehmen. Noch gestern hätte sie nie im Traum daran gedacht nicht zu arbeiten, es sei denn, sie wäre ernsthaft krank. War sie es vielleicht? Das alles war so untypisch für sie.

Noch immer in ihren Gedanken versunken schlenderte Tempe mit einem Kaffee in der hand wieder zurück zu Regans Zimmer. Ihr Rücken tat höllisch weh und egal welche Verrenkungen sie auch machte, der stechende schmerz wollte einfach nicht nachlassen.

Mitten in der Tür blieb Tempe plötzlich stehen. Regan war wach. Langsam ging sie wieder auf das Bett zu, während Regans verwirrte Blick sie musterten. Tempe begann sich zu wundern, wie viel man Regan gesagt hatte. War etwa geschwiegen worden?

„Hey", sagte Regan leise. Ihre Stimme hörte sich heiser an, müde, obwohl sie gerade rst geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte geweint. Ihre blauen Augen waren rot und leicht geschwollen.

„_Mist, ich war nicht da. Ich hätte da sein müssen." _„ Hey", erwiderte Tempe unsicher.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„_Wow, dumme Frage. Was sie wohl antworten wird? War das gerade Sarkasmus? Ich verbringe eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit Booth. Wo ist er überhaupt? Er war plötzlich weg. Hör auf Bones! Jetzt fange ich selbst schon an mich Bones zu nennen. Ich verbringe viel zuviel zeit mit Booth. Hör auf! Sofort! Deine Schwester liegt vor dir in einem Krankenhausbett, weiß nicht wer vor ihr steht und du denkst an Booth. Er ist nur Booth, mein Gott. Stopp! Ich glaube nicht einmal an Religion." _

„Na wie schon?", murmelte Regan mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Tempe.

„_Wer ist diese Frau? Bescheuerte Frage; wie soll es mir schon gehen?_

_a)einfach schlecht_

_b)sehr schlecht_

_c)total beschissen_

_An wen erinnert mich diese Frau? Sie kommt mir so vertraut vor. Denk nach Regan, denk nach. Ist sie…? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Aber abgesehen davon habe ich keine anderen verwandten mehr. Ich… muss mir erst sicher sein. Warte ab… nur noch ein kleines Bisschen."_

„Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht so gut mit Menschen."

„Passt schon." Stille. Bedrückende Stille. Unerträgliche Stille. Schließlich hielt Regan es nicht mehr aus und brach das Schweigen: „Bist du… Ich meine… Bist du sie? Joy?

„_Woher weiß sie… Nicht einmal ich selbst wusste es bis vor kurzem. Das ist verrückt." _

Mehr als ein leises „Nein" brachte Tempe nicht heraus, bis sie ihre Beherrschung wieder fand „Ich meine Ja. Ich war es mal.", sagte sie, erschrocken von dem Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich und für mich ist es das auch nicht aber…"

„Wer zu Hölle bist du dann?"

Sie schwieg einen Moment, nur solange, bis das beklemmende Gefühl sich auf de Stelle übergeben zu müssen etwas nachließ. Anscheinend wusste Regan nur halb soviel, wie Tempe anfangs gehoffte hatte „Regan, Ich bin deine Schwester.", begann sie langsam „Ich soll mich um dich kümmern, weil…" Ja, warum? Gab es keine anderen Verwandten mehr, die regan zumindest kannte? „Du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen und…" „_Warum rede ich nur Stuss?"_

„Das ist vollkommen unlogisch: Du bist eine Fremde!", schnitt Regan ihr das Wort ab. „ Ich kenne dich nicht und soll mit dir Leben. Aber ich sollte dich kennen, weil du meine Schwester bist und…" Dies war mal wieder einer dieser Momente, die Tempe von ganzem herzen hasste: Dr. Temperance Brennan, eine der besten Anthropologinnen der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, vermutlich sogar der Welt, Bestsellerautorin und einem IQ von über 130, wusste nicht was zu tun war.

Sie war großartig, wenn es um ihre Arbeit ging. Sie konnte aus Überresten, die für andere Menschen nichts mehr waren, als Knochen, ein ganzes Leben rekonstruieren, konnte die Wahrheit finden, wenn niemand sonst es mehr konnte.

Aber das… das war zweifellos nicht ihre Liga. Tempe war noch nie gut im Umgang mit Menschen gewesen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, konnte, durfte. Zumal sie normalerweise nie nett zu anderen war, nur damit sie sich besser fühlten.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie wollte genau das, wollte, dass es Regan besser ging, wollte ihr all die Sorgen nehmen, wollte ihr sagen, dass alles gut würde.

Und genau das war der Punkt: Sie wusste nicht wie. In ihrem Leben gab es nichts als Fakten.

Keine Vermutungen, die in sich zusammenfallen könnten, wie ein Schloss aus Sand.

Regan schwieg. Sie starrte hilflos aus dem Fenster. Sie war nicht in der Lage, Augenkontakt mit Tempe zu halten. Sie wollte es, wollte denselben hilflosen Ausdruck darin sehen, der gerade jetzt auch in ihren Augen lag. Nur um sich besser zu fühlen, nur ein kleines bisschen, doch sie konnte dem Blick ihrer Schwester nicht standhalten. Was wäre wenn Tempe wirklich nicht wüsste, was zu tun war, wenn sie weglaufen würde, vor all dem hier?

Regan blieb still, sagte kein Wort. Es war so still, dass Tempe glaubte ihr eigenes Herz schlagen zu hören, bis sie selbst sich dazu durchringen konnte dem Schweigen ein Ende zu bereiten. Jetzt war einfach nicht der Zeitpunkt die mauern um sich herum noch höher zu ziehen, als sie es ohnehin schon waren.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Temperance Brennan. Ich arbeite als forensische Anthropologin am Jeffersonian Institut. Früher einmal…", sie stockte, das war schwerer als sie gedacht hatte. Eigentlich müsste es einfacher sein, je weniger Emotionen sie zuließ, doch es funktionierte nicht. „Früher einmal, war ich Joy Keenan, doch das ist schon sehr lange her. Meine Eltern verschwanden, als ich 15 war. Von da an habe ich bei Pflegefamilien gelebt, habe mich aber nie zu Hause gefühlt. Meine Mutter ist tot und mein Vater ist noch immer verschwunden, aber ich weiß zumindest, dass er lebt. Ich habe einen älteren Bruder und ich habe dich, meine kleine Schwester." Langsam schien Tempes kleine Rede Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Regan hatte sich wieder ihr zugewandt und blickte sie direkt an. Brennan sprach weiter, gerade so, als ob ihr niemand zuhörte: „Ich war noch nie gut im Umgang mit Menschen, habe immer nur aus Büchern gelebt. Ich habe Probleme anderen zu Vertrauen oder jemanden zu lieben, weil alle Menschen, die ich je geliebt habe, verschwunden sind. Sie sind weg und haben mich zurückgelassen. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass es jetzt wieder passiert und ich weiß nicht wie ich mit dir umgehen soll."

„Ich habe auch Angst", flüsterte Regan so leise, dass Tempe es fast nicht verstand. Regan hatte tränen in den Augen, doch sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte nicht schwach sein.

„Ich habe Schiss, dass alles noch mal passiert, dass ich dann ganz allein dastehe. Ich will doch nur meine Mutter zurück!" Das war zuviel. Regan konnte die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Sie liefen einfach wie zwei reißende Flüsse ihre blassen Wangen hinunter und tropften an ihrem Kinn hinunter auf ihr Oberteil.

Temperance, unsicher was sie tun sollte, hätte sie doch am Liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, ging einen schritt auf Regan zu.

Ihr inneres schrie danach wegzulaufen, doch sie konnte und durfte es nicht. Es war ihr nur so vollkommen fremd, wie fast alles zwischenmenschliche es war, doch sonst machte es ihr nichts aus. Doch dieses Mal war anders. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die etwas kleinere ihrer Schwester und drückte diese leicht. Regan zuckte leicht zusammen, zog die Hand jedoch nicht weg. Und dann, keiner von beiden wusste mehr wie es geschehen war, lagen sich die beiden Schwestern weinend in den Armen. „Wir schaffen das.", flüsterte Tempe „Irgendwie."

* * *

Please review!!! Ich hatte keine zeit mehr, das alles noch Mal auf Fehler zu durchsuchen. Sorry P 


	4. Breaking Down

sorry ( schon wieder) dass es schon wieder so lang gedauert hat aber ich hab einfach, auch wenn ihr jetzt denkt ich bin voll dumm oder so..., vergessen das kapitel hier hochzuladen also nochmal sorry und danke dass alle die so liebe reviews schreiben sooooooooo viel geduld mit mir haben

Kann sein, dass Brennan ein wenig "out of character" ist aber was soll ich sagen... schätze mal ich war einfach faul oder so

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Breaking Down**

Tempe seufzte leise, froh die Taxifahrt überstanden zu haben und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Regan war geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, blickte sich um. Es gab nahezu keine Fotos. Keine Familienfotos von Früher, nichts, abgesehen von einem Bild, das vor Tonnen und noch mehr Tonnen von Büchern in einem riesigen Regal stand.

Die Menschen, die darauf abgebildet waren, wirkten glücklich und auf eine angenehme Weise vertraut. Wie eine Familie standen sie da._ „Glückliche Menschen machen mich krank.", _dachte Regan verbittert. In der Mitte stand Temperance und lächelte. Die andern Menschen kannte sie nicht; wie auch? Rechts von ihrer Schwester stand eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Neben ihr stand ein Mann mit lockigem Haar, der, wie Regan fand, mehr mit der Frau neben ihm, als mit dem in die Kamera lächeln beschäftigt war und so aussah, wie ein idiotisch grinsender Affe. Links von Tempe war ein ebenfalls dunkelhaariger Mann im Anzug, der breit in die Kamera lächelte. Die beiden wirkten sehr vertraut, als ob sie sich sehr nahe stünden. „_Sind die beiden ein Paar? Oder waren sie es? Der Körpersprache nach zu urteilen, würde ich und jeder andere, der dieses Foto sieht zweifelsfrei „Ja" sagen."_

Etwas abseits und irgendwie außen vor wirkend, aber das konnte natürlich auch nichts als Einbildung sein, stand ein weiterer Mann, der jünger war, als die anderen, vielleicht etwas über 20.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass Tempe neben ihr stand.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Regan, auf das Foto deutend. „Squints. _Das reicht; ich verbringe eindeutig und unwiderruflich zuviel zeit mit Booth. Ich fange an seine dämlichen Bezeichnungen für __mein__ Team zu benutzen."_

„Was sind Squints?"

„Ach, mein Partner, Booth, denkt, es sei eine passende Bezeichnung für das, was Wissenschaftler tun."

„Du magst ihn."

„Was? Nein. Wir sind nur Partner. Nichts weiter."

„Okaaaay. Und du bist rot, wie eine Tomate mit Sonnenbrand, weil…?"

Temperance schwieg. Hatte Regan sie durchschaut? Wobei sollte sie schon durchschaut werden, schließlich hatte sie nichts zu verbergen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie und …Partner. Freunde. Nicht mehr und damit Basta. Regan grinste. Sie war schon immer gut darin gewesen, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. „Booth ist der Typ neben dir, oder?", begann sie. Tempe nickte nur. „_Na toll, meine Schwester sieht nur aus wie ich und ist wie eine Mini-Angela."_ „Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr euch am liebsten auf der Stelle bespringen wollt."

„Regan!" „Warum denn? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Und nur nebenbei, denkt die Frau neben dir…" „Angela, meine beste Freundin" „… Wohl genauso über euch."

Regan ließ sich grinsend auf die Couch fallen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Ausdruck auf Tempes Gesicht von verwirrt zu verwirrter wechselte. Doch plötzlich war die gute Stimmung wie vom Winde verweht und ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über die Schwestern. Regan fühlte sich wie ausgewechselt; war vor nur wenigen Augenblicken noch alles in Ordnung gewesen schien ihr jetzt die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen. _„Ich muss hier raus.", _dachte sie, während sie die ersten Tränen in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

„Kann ich duschen gehen?", fragte sie rasch, als ob nichts sei. Sie wollte Tempe nicht noch unnötig zur Last fallen „Ich muss aus den Sachen raus." Sie sah ihre Schwester fragend an.

„Klar, Handtücher sind im Schrank und ich suche dir was zum Anziehen." Regan sagte nichts, nickte nur kaum merklich und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und riegelte sie hinter sich ab. Stille; es war ruhig, zu ruhig.

Gerade noch hatte Regan sich geradezu erdrückt gefühlt und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als einen kleinen Moment Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Jetzt kam es ihr vor, als ob genau diese Stille ihr wie eine schallende Ohrfeige mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet; es war zu viel für sie, Regan war am Ende. Sie spürte die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter laufen, während sie zur Dusche hinüberging und das Wasser voll aufdrehte, damit Temperance sie nicht weinen hören konnte.

Regan warf ihre Kleidung auf den Boden. Es waren noch deutlich Spuren von Blut darauf zu erkennen. Sie würde diese Sachen wegwerfen. Es kamen zu viele Erinnerungen hoch.

Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter an den Unfall, daran, dass es allein ihre Schuld gewesen war.

Regan nahm die Seife und wollte all die Schuld und Trauer von sich abwaschen, doch es half nichts; sie fühlte sich genauso elend wie zuvor.

_Sie waren den Highway entlang gefahren, sie waren spät dran und etwas zu schnell unterwegs gewesen. Wohin sie gewollt hatten wusste Regan nicht mehr. Alles was sie wusste, war, dass es allein ihre schuld gewesen war. Nur ihretwegen, hatte ihre Mutter ihren Blick nur ganz kurz von der Fahrbahn abgewandt und den ihnen entgegenkommenden Lastwagen zu spät gesehen._

_Regan konnte sich daran erinnern über etwas gelacht zu haben. Sie war nicht angeschnallt gewesen und war während dem verzweifelten Versuch ihrer Mutter dem Lastwagen auszuweichen, aus dem Auto geschleudert worden. Sie selbst hatte nur eine Platzwund am Kopf und ein paar Kratzer davongetragen, doch ihre Mutter lag dort, eingeklemmt, ihr Körper war einzig und allein noch dadurch zusammengehalten worden._

_Als Regan ihr in die Augen geblickt hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass ihre Mutter sterben würde._

Sie war jetzt allein, allein mit einer fremden, die ihre Schwester war. Regan wollte es nicht, wollte nicht mehr leben, wollte ihre Mutter folgen.

Sie stand nun in der Dusche, and die kalten Fliesen gelehnt und rutschte langsam and der wand hinunter zu Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte.

Blut, das noch in ihrem Haar geklebt hatte, vermischte sich mit salzigen Tränen und verfärbte das Wasser, das au sie herabprasselte leicht rot.

Regan verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Die ganze zeit lang hatte sie sich zusammengenommen, hatte sich nicht erlaubt vor Temperance zu weinen, wollte nicht schwach sein, wollte kein Mitleid.

Doch jetzt schien all die Trauer, all die Wut, auf einen Schlag in ihr loszubrechen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr versprochen, sie nie allein zu lassen, jetzt aber hatte sie es getan.

Doch dann erinnerte Regan sich an die Letzten Worte ihrer jetzt toten Mutter und an as Versprechen, das sie ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie war es ihr schuldig.

Selbst als sie starb, als sie dagelegen war, auf der Straße, eingeklemmt zwischen den Fahrzeugen und mit jeder Sekunde ein winziger Hauch von Leben aus ihren Augen gewichen war, hatte sie nicht gewollte, dass Regan sich aufgab.

Sie hatte es ihr versprechen müssen:

Weiterzumachen, egal was komme. Und das würde sie tun, würde es versuchen, um jeden Preis und ihre Mutter würde sie stets im Herzen tragen.

Währenddessen, war Tempe beim durchsuchen ihres Kleiderschranks auf ein altes Fotoalbum gestoßen. So viele Erinnerungen. All die Bilder; ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, Russ, sie alle wirkten glücklich auf diesen Bildern.

Sie wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange, doch es half nichts. Schon war die erste von ihnen auf das Foto getropft und die Nächste und die Nächste.

Temperance hatte sie so sehr geliebt und ihre ganze Welt war in sich zusammengebrochen, als sie verschwunden waren.

Und nun würde es wieder geschehen, das war ihre größte Angst. Regan würde verschwinden, so wie alle anderen Menschen, die sie je geliebt hatte.

Sie fürchtete sich davor die Nähe zu ihrer Schwester zuzulassen, doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste Temperance Brennan, dass sie diese Sache nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, dass sie sich nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, Regan in ihr Herz zu schließen, weil es schon längst geschehen war.

* * *

please review!!! 


End file.
